


You REALLY weren't supposed to see that photo

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Ally X Siobhan [1]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, Electricity, F/F, Gags, Paddling, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Siobhan sees something that she shouldn't. Inspired by the Collegehumor sketch "You weren't supposed to see that photo"





	You REALLY weren't supposed to see that photo

**Author's Note:**

> I usually hate non-con stories (couldn't even fully commit to it here) but I just had this in my head, wrote it in a few hours so I thought I might as well post it.

“I should probably just delete this photo” Ally says in a remarkably calm voice, completely at odds with the savagery which had possessed them a second ago, they hold up their phone to remove the offending image, as they do Siobhan leans in, she couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t resist getting a glimpse of her friend’s nude body. But Ally saw their friends gaze and whips their head around to face her.

“Just create a hidden album on your phone” Siobhan says rapidly, squeezing her eyes closed as if to convince both of them she hadn’t seen Ally’s dirty pic, their thirsty duck face, their titty tattoo, their soft pale skin and dark, hard nipples or their untrimmed armpits, the brown wiry bush which she was trying to convince herself hadn’t turned her on.

“You can do that!?” Ally demands, their face dripping with Raph’s blood, their brown, shoulder length hair matted and messy from her sudden, violent outburst

“Yes! It is twenty-eighteen” Siobhan says opening her eyes, her exasperation outweighing her fear of Ally’s anger.

“Oooooohhhh nooooooo” Ally says in an odd tone, half of regret but mostly annoyance at their own ignorance, looking down at Raph’s lifeless corpse, blood still pooling out of his skull from the numerous impacts of the ratchet which had caved in his skull. 

Siobhan couldn’t help but allow her gaze to slowly wander down to Ally’s arse; in spite of her fear she couldn’t help but appreciate her friends perfectly round bum. After a millisecond she realised her danger, she had seen Ally Beardsly’s naked body, and there was evidence of what happened to people who saw that sight lying in front of her, she made for the door, trying to sneak out however Ally had turned back to her, the rage back in their face.

The next few seconds were a blur, Siobhan had managed to get out of the blood soaked room, at least partially but Ally had lunged and grabbed her ankles, pulling her to the ground with a heavy thud, Siobhan had fought back, kicked and punched with all her might, even screamed out for help despite knowing that in the empty office, no one would be able to hear her, Ally had wrenched her over onto her back and rained down blows, dizzying her with a heavy slap across the english girls face followed by a sickening, jarring punch into her stomach, winding their prey before grabbing her by her blonde hair and yanking her up to her feet then dragging her across the doorway of the room, throwing her heavily against the opposite wall before locking the door and moving a table to block it.

Siobhan cowered in a ball, she realised any further attempt to escape would end up in a similar way while Ally paced around the room, and looked over their tools and various weapons.

“Please Ally, I didn’t see anything, you could just let me go you don’t have to kill me” Siobhan says in the same quick, panicked voice as soon as she recovered enough breathe and pulled herself into a seating position, pressed up against the wall.

“Oh?” Ally said, picking up a baseball bat which they tested the weight of and gave a few swings through the air before placing it down again and picking up a long knife and running their finger across the edge of the blade.

“And what were you looking at over my shoulder? Hmmm?” still not looking at her Ally picked up a metal pipe which they twirled in her fingers.

“You were looking at what Raph saw, a sexy selfie of me” They played with a pair of pliers “I wish that you hadn’t seen that, now I have to kill you.”

“No, please! I won’t tell anyone I swear!” Sibhan cried, tears like Raph had had in his eyes when she had head butted him back into the room now streamed down her cheeks, she didn’t want to do that but if she hadn’t then Ally would still have caught and killed Raph, then taken revenge on Siobhan for helping him, It seemed like it would come to the same thing, at least this way she could spend her last minutes alive hating herself.

The heavy sound of the rock jarred her teeth as Ally hurled it at her, missing her by mere inches, shattering it against the wall.

“It’s not about who you tell” Ally said in their unnervingly calm voice “You saw me naked, you saw this body” they gestured to themselves “Completely exposed, you’re not worthy of seeing that and living, are you?” They advanced on Siobhan with an ugly looking knife “ARE YOU?” she screamed suddenly, causing Siobhan to cower from her.

“No” she answered in a small voice only to receive a sharp kick in her side.

“No, what?” Ally said in a very dangerous, low voice as they pressed their knife against Siobhan’s throat.

“No… Master?” Siobhan answered in a confused voice .

“Mmmm I like that; now I want you to repeat this: ‘I am a dirty little slut’”

“I am a dirty little slut” Siobhan said, in a choking voice.

“‘Who does not deserve to see master Ally’s’”

“Who does not deserve to see mater Ally’s” Siobhan’s mind is racing but she can’t think of anyway out of her predicament so she keeps going.

“‘Godlike body’”

“Godlike body” Siobhan is terrified but sees nothing else to do

“Good Girl” Ally’s voice is emotionless and gives away nothing “Now stand up, cunt”

Siobhan, overwhelmed by fear doesn’t move and gets a punch on the side of her face, opening a cut on her cheekbone, and a hand yanking her up by her hair to a standing position. Ally walks over to their table of tools and looks in an unopened box before pushing themself onto the table.

“Strip” 

Siobhan looks shocked but grips the hem of her jumper when Ally looks exasperated and picks up the baseball bat. “Make it sexy bitch” Ally says and presses a button on their phone which starts Rihanna’s pour it up playing.

Siobhan starts trying to be sexy, moving her hips around in a circular motion, shaking her jean clad arse, she starts slowly pulling her jumper up, over her head, sensually sliding it down her arms, now clad in her shirt, jeans, shoes, socks and underwear, Siobhan moves her hands to her buttons.

“No, no” Ally has moved their hand to their crotch, “the jeans first” still in her low dangerous voice.

Siobhan moves her hands to her belt, unbuckling it then undoing her button and zipper , then awkwardly shimmying them down her pale thighs, revealing black lacy panties before stepping out of her jeans.

“Mmmmmm” Ally moans, rubbing their pussy through their jeans “Did you wear them for me slut?”

Siobhan ignores them and kicks off her shoes then pulls off her socks and straightens up to start unbuttoning her shirt but her hands are blocked by Ally’s hands who is suddenly standing close to Siobhan, they grip each side of Siobhan’s shirt and ripped it open, sending her buttons flying revealing her small tits encased in a black lacy bra which matches her panties.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Siobhan says crying, her ragged shirt hanging off her arms.

Ally slaps Siobhan again, sending her realing, the music still playing in the background “Just get on with it slut” They say, sitting back down.

Siobhan, still in a clumsy imitation of a sexy striptease, slides her tattered garment off of her arms and moves to take off her panties “Bra first” Ally says, they have unbuttoned their jeans and pushed them halfway down their legs revealing her untrimmed bush, they start rubbing their pussy slowly. Siobhan unclips her bra and shrugs it off her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her small tits, capped off with small, dark nipples.

“Veeery niiiice” Ally says, falling back into the goofy voice which they had used when looking down at their dead friend “Now come and take these off for me” they say, waggling their foot, their voice returning to the eerily calm tone which was almost as terrifying as their towering anger. “And crawl.”

Siobhan sinks down to her hands and knees, clad only in her black panties now she crawls over to Ally, kneeling up and slips off her friends shoes then peels off their socks “Good, now the jeans” Siobhan complies, gripping Ally’s jeans and dragging them down her legs before dropping them on the floor “Good, now stand up” She does so, her fear making her comply without question.

As she stands Ally claps a pair of handcuffs on her, with a devilish grin on her face, Siobhan feels her heart stop as she is dragged to the centre of the room where Ally, now naked from the waist down, pulls a chair up then climbs up and grabs a hook from the ceiling, connected to a rope which she drags down, and hooks around the chain in between her cuffs; then they go to the other side of the room and pulls on a rope which pulls the hook up so Siobhan is dragged up into the air and is forced to stand on her tiptoes.

Ally has returned to her table and is looking through the box then turns back to Siobhan holding two clips with chains connected to weights, they slide one onto each of Siobhan’s nipple, each one drawing a gasp of pain from her lips. Ally then grips each one and pulls down, hard, causing Siobhan to shriek out with pain. 

Ally laughs cruelly at their captives discomfort as they walk over to the table again, returning holding a metal spreader bar which she locks onto each of Siobhan’s feet, forcing her legs apart. Ally goes back to the box and takes a couple of things from it, out of Siobhan’s line of sight, they return and pull Siobhan’s panties aside, placing the head of a buttplug at her arsehole, they start rotating it, pressing it roughly into her arse; causing Siobhan to cry out as the unlubed plastic is hammered into her, she feels her hole ripping, the pain overwhelming her, ripping screams from her lips. Trying as hard as they could Ally still couldn’t fully shove the plug into Siobhan’s arse so she finally relents and starts lubing up the plug and Siobhan’s tight hole before resuming their violent shoving, drawing out more screams of pain from Siobhan, eventually getting the plug all the way into her hole, only the end is still visible.

Siobhan sags slightly as the plug settles inside of her, in extreme discomfort but no longer in burning agony, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she feels another pressure, this time at her pussy as Ally starts forcing a large, black dildo slowly into her cunt, not stopping until it’s fully inside then pressing a button on the base, starting the plastic shaft vibrating, enough to give some pleasure, but not enough to get close to an orgasm.Ally then moved the panties back.

Siobhan closes her eyes, allowing herself to sink into the pain only to feel a stinging blow as Ally swung an oak paddle against her arse, leaving a distinct imprint against the pale flesh and eliciting a gasp and hiss of pain from her lips, Ally ran their hand around Siobhan’s arse, massaging her flesh before swinging another stinging blow followed by another and another until they were raining down a constant barrage of hits, quickly causing Siobhan to scream out again as the impacts crashed into her sore cheeks, new tears pricking her eyes. 

Suddenly the blows cease and Siobhan can sense that her tormentor has moved away from her and, while she feels uneasy about what will follow, for a second she is able to catch her breath; her throat is sore from screaming, her blood turns cold as she feels Ally run something with many long strands down her back, almost stroking her before the first agonizing blow of the Cat O’ nine tails crashes down on her back, leaving red marks. By now the pain is overwhelming and Siobhan loses concept of time, she hears screams but is not aware of making them when Ally is done they look at their handiwork, admiring the thin cuts against the white skin before moving back to the table and moving everything off of it then moving a table close to the centre of the room, they then take the long, ugly knife and walks up to Siobhan’s sagging form, reaching up they cut the rope holding her captive down, the sudden release causes Siobhan to collapse down, groaning as she makes contact with the floor with a thud.

Ally sits down and waits for Siobhan to recover slightly before saying in a steely voice “Kneel”. Siobhan doesn’t move, either too drained or mentally broken to respond, Ally rolls their eyes and picks up a long handled cattle prod which she jabs into Siobhan’s chest causing her to help and leap up as the voltage runs through her.

“I said ‘kneel’” Ally says in a dangerous voice, holding the prod menacingly. Siobhan kneels up, as she does so her eyes meet a terrifying sight, a large, blue strapon at least eight inches long and very wide. “Suck” Ally orders simply, Siobhan’s hesitation is met by a shot of electricity from the cattle prod being pressed into her sore arse triggering another yelp and encourages her to lean in and start tentatively licking the length of the shaft. 

“At least look like you’re enjoying it you stuck up bitch” Ally brandishes the prod to emphasise their words “It’s the only lube that you’re getting” With those words Siobhan starts licking with more gusto, her hands still bound infont of her, then taking the large head in her mouth a nd starting to swirl her tongue around it, with that Ally took their oppurtunity and grabbed the back of her hair and shoved her head down onto their rubber cock so that they were fucking her face violently until they had Siobhan’s face pressed into her crotch where they held it until she started choking when they pulled her head off and pushed her away and standing up. 

They then pulled a crawling Siobhan towards the table and picked her up, throwing her onto it, Ally then yanked Siobhan’s hands underneath her, between her spread legs, Siobhan no longer resisting after her brutal punishment, they then unlocked one hand, looped the cuffs around the spreader bar and locked the hand back, placing Siobhan in the leapfrog bondage position, with her ass presented in the air. Ally hopped up onto the table and grasped the end of the buttplug dragging it out quickly and harshly forcing Siobhan to moan in pain as her arsehole is stretched again.

Ally walks on the table around to Siobhan’s head, pulling her face up and shoving the buttplug into her lolling mouth, using duct tape to keep it there. They then go back to her ass and and squat so that the fat head of the dildo is rubbing against her entrance before shoving in forcibly, getting almost half of the blue shaft into her tight hole before pulling out then thrusting back in, picking up speed and building up rhythm until they are violently fucking Siobhan’s battered hole. Siobhan is letting out groans and whimpers over her makeshift gag. Ally starts working the vibrating dildo in and out of Siobhan’s pussy as she continues to pound her ass, Siobhan slowly experiencing more pleasure as the pain fades and she can feel herself growing closer, and closer to orgasm, until Ally slams in with both dildo’s simultaniously which sends her over the edge and she feels her pussy walls clenching against the dildo as wave after wave of pleasure consumes her and she cries out, begging for more over her gag. 

As her orgasm subsides Siobhan can feel Ally unlocking her hands and feet, allowing her to collapse onto the soft bed, they then peel of the duct tape allowing her to pull the plug out of her mouth. 

“How was that babe?” Ally asks lying down next to Siobhan, allowing her to cuddle into their side

“Amazing! Thank you so much!” Siobhan says excitedly, coming down after her mindblowing orgasm. 

“Anything for you” Ally says chuckling kissing their girlfriends forehead “It’s crazy that you got so turned on from a sketch about me murdering Raph”

“I know, I’m a sicko and proud” Siobhan says contentedly “You are so good as a dom babe”

“Yeah I’m amazing at everything” Ally replies in a fake conceited tone “but we’re definitely switching next time, I need to see you in latex”

Siobhan laughs then leans up to kiss Ally on their lips “I love you”, “I love you to Siobhan” Ally replies without hesitation.


End file.
